Owners of cats often provide perchs or platforms for the cats and in turn provision for access to the platform such as through poles having carpeting thereon or a plurality of steps thereon. Typical patents showing such platforms are 3,173,398, 3,479,990, 3,479,991, 3,595,209, 3,604,397 4,112,873 and 4,497,279.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a device which more fully exploits a cat's superior climbing abilities and sense of balance, to the greater enjoyment of the cat and entertainment of its owner. Another objective is to provide an improved cat platform which is wall mounted for maximum stability yet which occupies little human space. Final objectives are to provide a platform which can be made to blend with the furnishings and environment; which can be readily assembled; which can be adapted for cats with or without claws; and which will be relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
The invention comprises an overhead platform with access to and from the platform via a carpeted climbing pole and by one or more suspended bridges. Each suspension bridge is made up of a plurality of small platforms or steps attached to ropes. The entire device is secured to the wall. The bridges and climbing pole can be adapted as shown to accommodate declawed cats who lack the purchase provided by claws.